


Belong to Others

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 17:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Belong to Others

My body isn’t my own, and it hasn’t been for a long time. Maybe I lost it when I almost died? Gave up my body to others?

First I was infected by Kuroto, game disease swimming through my body, building a bugster I never asked for all for the Dan’s desires.

But I guess I did always wish for a friend, so the virus tried to help by giving me Parad. Someone to always game with. I just didn’t know he existed for years after his creation.

I finally med Parad, knew of his existence and found out he was mine, or to say I was his. His host he could control. He took me over again and again, making me fight friends.

Now, he’s a friend too, but my body still isn’t my own. It belongs to my patients. Whether I’m losing sleep trying to figure out a diagnosis, being yelled at by parents as I try to check on their child, or even fighting with my life to cure someone’s game disease.

I wonder if there was ever a point in which my body belonged to me, or if I’ve always belonged to others.


End file.
